Nursing Don
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Do not mess up with Doctor Who!


Because being a doctor it's kinda handy, I've decided to put all my knowledge on certain genius and stubborn turtle. *evil laugh*…

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**NURSING DON**

"Stay still!" I say pushing Don into bed again… after 5 failed attempts.

"This is ridiculous, Who! It's just a little fever"

"Everything starts with 'just a little fever', Don"

"Aww… where's Leo? Raph? and Mikey?" Don asks angrily.

"They're out! I told them to leave you alone while I cool down your fever"

"Those traitors… when I'm done with this I'm gonna…"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH… could you stop talking? Your body needs rest and that includes your mouth!"

"I'm not sick!"

"Yes, you are! You overworked yourself again!"

"By the way… what is this place? _*looks at his surroundings seeing lots of teddy bears*… _Who… why I'm in your room?"

"Your brothers brought you here. They found you laying in the floor unconscious with an awfully high fever. What were you doing?" I place a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Just upgrading the security systems while I worked on Raph's bike after repairing a few things and…"

"Whoa! I know you're good at multitasking but c'mon… I got tired only hearing you! No wonder why you fainted"

"Fainted? Me?" Don asks in disbelief.

"Hello! Lying in the floor, high fever, no consciousness… Dah!" I say rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Well… I guess you're right. I kinda overworked myself"

"Kinda?_ *raising an eyebrow*_"

"Ok, ok… I **overworked** myself. Happy now?"

"Yeap!"

"Geez… you're just like Leo sometimes"

"I'll take that as a complement" I said with a smirk "Take this, it'll help you with that fever"

"Thanks _*takes the Tylenol pill and swallows it*_"

"Ok, now stay still, close your eyes, keep your mouth CLOSED… and take a nap. You really need one now" I say covering Don with a blanket.

"Who, can you hand me a pencil and some paper, please?"

"And you need that because…?"

"I don't wanna get bored. I think I'll do a few equations"

"NO MATHS FOR YOU!"

"A simple formula?"

"No"

"Algebra?"

"NO"

"Additions?" Don said with puppy eyes and a pleading voice.

"NO! WHICH PART OF 'REST' YOU DON'T GET?" I yell at him angrily.

"Calm down! Doctor's are supposed to be nice!"

"Well, flash news: DOCTORS CAN GET UPSET, TOO! Especially if the patient is not cooperating. Now… if you don't rest… I swear, Donatello, I'll put you to sleep once and for all!_*showing a needle*_… Did I speak clear?" I say with a dark voice and narrowed eyes. Don nods with a scared face.

"I can't hear you!"

"Y-yes… yes"

"Yes… WHAT?"

"Yes sir!... eh… Miss… eh… doctor?"

"Doctor sounds nice! Now, enjoy your nap" I say closing the door. After a few minutes, Don was still awake rolling in the bed.

"This is ridiculous… _*sighs in annoyance*_… hmmm… maybe if I call the guys, they… … Hey! Where's my shell-cell?"

"Are you looking for… this?" I say opening the door and showing him the shell-cell "Your brothers are not allowed to talk to you for now and neither are you!"

"Hey! Gimme that!" Don says jumping off the bed.

"I don't think so"

"Who… I didn't want to do this but…" Don lifts his hand and tries to grab his bo staff, but…

"Eh? My bo staff! Where is it?"

"Oh! You mean… this?" I say twirling the bo staff.

"Give me the bo staff… now!" Don says angrily.

"NO! Your brothers made me promise you were going to rest and I never break a promise!" I say and push Don back to bed.

"But… but…!"

"…*sigh*… ok, wanna share a few last words?" I take his arm.

"Eh? What the…"

"Too late" I give him a shot… tranquilizers are such a blessing.

"Ouch! Hey! What are you doing?" Don says rubbing his arm.

"Sorry Don… but you're really stubborn sometimes"

"W-what… d-did… you ju…st… gi...ve… to me?" The tranquilizer starts to make its magic on the purple masked ninja.

"Oh, nothing bad… just a little thing I like to call 'Sweet dreams, Donnie'…"

"I… h-hate… … *yawn*… … t-tran…quilizers…" Don falls asleep… finally!

"That's it… sleep, Donnie… sleep" I say whispering. When I'm about to leave, Leo appears.

"Hey… 'doctor Who'… how's Don?" Leo asks.

"Sleeping… like an angel"

"Any problems with the stubborn genius?"

"Nope! He's such a good patient" I say… hiding the needle behind my back.

* * *

And the message of this story is… Do NOT mess up with a doctor. Well… not with Doctor Who _*wink* ^_~!_


End file.
